


Talk me down

by Flavortext



Series: canon feelings BABY [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, bc last ep we got FED, but mostly this is about beau LOVING jester okay, conversations between bros, this half orc is gay you cant change my mind, wingman fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Beau approaches Fjord with a question.Post ep. 84
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: canon feelings BABY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564819
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	Talk me down

The floor of the house creaks under Beau’s feet as she makes her way up from the kitchen. She pauses on the landing. Yasha’s door is closed, but faint light creeps out under the crack. She’s  _ back _ , exhausted and healing but safely with them again. The door to her and Jester’s room is open a crack, and Beau really should go to bed, she took a beating, her tattoo aches, but she creeps past stealthily and doesn’t look inside, and before she can stop herself she’s rapping on the frame of Fjord’s door with her bruised knuckles. 

“Yeah?” Comes Fjord’s voice. Beau chews her lip.

“Up for a chat?” She calls. There is shuffling through the room and a moment later the door creaks open. Fjord is in sleep clothes, loose linen clinging to his shoulders a little more than it used to. Beau sighs and pushes past him, sitting heavily in his desk chair and crossing her arms. Fjord gently shuts the door and faces her.

“What’s up, Beau?” He asks, slowly crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Ehhh,” Beau shrugs, wincing, and shakes her head. “It’s been a while since we talked, is all.” She says. Best to ease into it. Fjord smiles and nods. 

“Here.” He extends a hand out towards her. Beau cautiously takes it, jolting as a soft wave of healing energy courses through her. The ache and itch in her back subsides slightly. 

“Thanks, man,” Beau says, sitting back with a smile. 

“‘S not much, but you’re welcome.” Fjord looks a little proud of himself, hand dropping back to his lap. Beau smiles. 

“You killed it in that fight. Pity about Pumat’s shop but, we got Yasha back. How’re you feeling about that?” Beau asks. Fjord looks down at his hands. 

“But guilty, actually. For thinking she willingly turned against us.” He says, twiddling his thumbs. Beau nods.

“It really did seem like that for a but. Jester saved her- saved our asses, too, lifting that spell.” Beau says. Fjord looks back up at her.

“She’s rather amazing at doing that, isn’t she?” He says. Beau sighs, biting back the anxiety in her brain, and leans forward a little. 

“Might as well bite the bullet here, I wanted to ask,” Beau says, staring at Fjord intently. “Do you like her?” 

Fjord pauses for a moment. “Of course I like her, I like all of you.” He says. Beau groans. 

“I  _ mean _ , romantically or some bullshit. I gotta ask, best friend business and all.” Beau says. Fjord stares down at his hands.

“I, uh,” he pauses, picking at a nail. Finally, he looks up at her, hardened a little. “I apologize if it seems like I’ve been leading her on, but no, I don’t think I have romantic feelings for her- girls in general, actually.” Fjord blushes and stares back down. Beau pauses, digesting that. 

“One, neat, can’t relate,” Beau says with a small smile. Fjord chuckles under his breath. “Two, you have been leading her on a bit, so even if you appreciate the attention, maybe cut that out before she gets the wrong idea, okay?” Beau says a little more sternly. Fjord nods. 

“I will, apologies. At first, I was... experimenting. Now it’s just habit, I forget it doesn’t come off as just friendly banter.” He glances back up at Beau, who meets his eyes and relaxes. He seems earnestly apologetic. 

“Three, now that that’s out of the way,” Beau says before she can stop herself. “I guess you wouldn’t mind if I went for that, then?” 

Fjord looks at Beau for a long moment.

“What?” Fjord says, narrowing his eyes at Beau. Beau scoffs and crosses her arms. 

“What! I didn’t say anything.” She stares pointedly across the room away from him. Fjord’s voice comes out with a hint of a laugh. 

“You were  _ jealous. _ You like her.” He says pointedly. Beau groans, sinking in her seat. 

“So what. None of your business.” Beau huffs. Fjord chuckles and shakes his head.

“Beau,” he says seriously. “Bro-to-bro, I say you go for it.” Beau looks back over at him curiously. 

“But she’s like...” Beau sighs. “I doubt she’s even into girls.” She finishes lamely. Fjord raises an eyebrow. 

“Beau I’m not very perceptive, but she can’t get through a meeting with a powerful woman- I mean, the Bright Queen, that mage Allura- without spending a full minute gushing over how beautiful she is. And she compliments you damn nearly every other sentence.” Fjord says. Beau frowns. 

“I mean... that’s just because I shit on myself all the time, and she’s Jester and she’s nice.” Beau says softly. Fjord shrugs. 

“She is, could be nothing. I’m just saying you’ve got a chance.” He says. Beau stares at her feet. 

“And you’re not worried about group dynamics or anything?” She asks. Fjord hums, scratching his head.

“No, not really, if I’m being honest, you two already act like a couple.” 

“We  _ don’t!”  _ Beau says defensively. Fjord sighs. 

“Beauregard, there is an entire unused bedroom in this house because Jester grabbed you the second we got it and called roommates. And you went along without a word of protest. She gushes about your talents constantly, you wore a  _ dress _ because she looked at you hopefully. I can’t say I didn’t have moments where I thought you two were just keeping being together a secret.” Fjord says earnestly. Beau groans and shakes her head. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing, man. I’m a one and done kinda person. I’ve only done... relationships once. Didn’t turn out well.” She says with a groan. Fjord smiles at her sadly. 

“But this wouldn’t be one and done, right?” He asks. Beau scoffs.

“Jester deserves so much better than that, I couldn’t. I don’t want it to be like that.” Beau says. Fjord nods at her. 

“You have my support, then. Wingmanning your second mate is a tradition, really.” He smiles. Beau sighs. 

“I don’t even know how I’d- how do I even approach that? She's my best friend. We already tell each other ‘I love you’ like, all the time.” 

“Hmm.” Fjord thinks for a moment. “I mean, I’m  _ not _ experienced, at all. But she likes pretty things. You could start with gifts? Pastries?” Fjord shrugs. “Or just, stop trying to hide it. Flirt, you’re not bad at that.” Beau pulls a face. “No, really, you’re punchy- literally- but don’t listen to Nott when she calls you abrasive, you’re  _ passionate _ . That translates well.” 

“Does it?” Beau asks, wrinkling her nose. Fjord huffs. 

“I think so, at the very least Jester is equally vibrant. You’re a good match.” Fjord smiles as Beau sinks into herself, blushing. “How long have you liked her?” He prods. Beau groans and covers her face. 

“Ugh-ages.” Beau peaks out at Fjord, looking back at her expectantly. “ _ Okay. _ After we fought that dragon- when we all left the happy fun ball and were just...waiting for her to come out? Those ten minutes were the worst of my life, besides maybe...Molly.” Beau scowls. “I realized I didn’t know what I’d do if she died and I didn’t- I just couldn’t process it, that somehow I not only care about all of you more than anyone else-  _ shut up!” _ Beau glares at Fjord’s smile. “I not only care about you all, I care about her in... a way I haven’t let myself care about anyone before.” Beau finishes, chewing her lip. Fjord mulls her words over for a moment. 

“Wow,” He says, voice playful. “You’re really going soft on us, Beau.” Beau sticks out her tongue at him. 

“I’m not soft on  _ you. _ I’m soft on one blue tiefling and absolutely no one else.” She crosses her arms again and tilts her head back, staring at the neat lines of wooden boards on the ceiling. Fjord’s bed creaks as he settles back on his hands. 

“I’m glad you told me, Beau. I’m right behind you through this. And if you need...a shoulder to cry on, if things don’t work out, I’m here.” Fjord smiles warmly at her. Beau nods slowly. 

“Just don’t pull a Caduceus and start talking about destiny and my path or some bullshit, okay?” She says grumpily. Fjord nods. 

“I’m barely able to keep up with what he’s teaching me, I’m not about to go spinning metaphors and advice just yet. Though- I’d be interested to hear his point of view on this, actually.” Fjord hums. Beau pushes herself to her feet. 

“Well, we can tell him and Caleb if anything...happens. Nott too...ugh, she’s all set on you and Jessie getting together still.” Beau pushes her hair back, wincing as her fingers brush the newly shaved bit where her tattoo crawls up her scalp. 

“I’ll tell her to knock it off, I can take that responsibility,” Fjord says, shaking his head. Beau shifts awkwardly, eyeing the door. 

“I should... go to bed. Talk with Jester about Yasha too, probably. She’s probably having some feelings.” Beau sighs, but it comes out more loving than annoyed, and she promptly closes her mouth. Fjord nods and stands, clapping her (gently, this time) on the shoulder. Beau playfully elbows him in the ribs, twisting out of his grasp, and offers a fist bump instead. Fjord laughs and obliged. 

“Well, goodnight, Beau. Wingman duties will begin tomorrow. I have some ideas.” Fjord smiles, tusks poking through, and shoos Beau out the door. 

“Fuck you! Keep me in the loop, though.” Beau says, smiling despite herself as the door shuts. She stares at Fjord’s retreating shadow for a moment before turning on her heel and walking a little stiffly back to her and Jester’s room. 

“You still up?” She asks softly, pushing the cracked door open without bothering to knock. Jester is sitting up against her headboard, dressed in a nightgown that hangs low on her shoulders. She has candles lit on either side of her bed and her journal resting on her bent knees. Beau feels her mouth go a little dry, her head a little fuzzy just  _ looking _ at her best friend. The diamond dust inlay on her skin skimmers, blue around the lines tinged a little purple and bruised but healing well. Jester smiles, a little tiredly, softly closing her book around her pencil and rolling her neck with a sharp popping noise. 

“I am!” Jester says, stifling a yawn behind her hand. Beau smiles and slips out of her shoes, shedding her coat and popping her own joints as she crosses the room, flopping back onto her bed but rolling quickly to her side to look at Jester. The tiefling shifts on her bed to face her and smiles. 

“You did good today, Jes,” Beau says softly. Jester smiles, looking over to the wall their room shares with Yasha’s. 

“I think she’ll be okay. With time.” Jester says softly. Beau nods, scratching at the circlet woven into her hair. 

“How’s the tattoo?” Beau asks. Jester sets her book down and looks down at the lines on her skin. 

“I think it looks really good, and it doesn’t hurt as much as like, getting hit with a sword,” Jester says. Beau frowns, remembering the steely look on Yasha’s face, and the cry Jester had let out. She balls up her fist in the blanket and forces a smile. 

“It does look really good, on you.” She says. Jester smiles at her, maybe blushing a little, but Beau tells herself it would be hard to tell in the candlelight. Jester shifts back on her bed and opens her journal, tapping her pencil. 

“Yours looks really good too, Beau.” She says, not looking over. 

“Thanks, uh.” Beau smiles, heart beating. She feels silly but happy, and Jester glances over at her and sticks her tongue out, which makes her laugh. Beau rolls onto her stomach and kicks her blanket up over herself, head still turned to watch Jester. 

“This is all pretty scary,” Jester says after a while. Beau hums. 

“It is. We have the gang together, now, though. We’ll figure it out.” It might be false confidence, but Jester nods and writes something quickly in her journal, tilted so Beau can’t see it. She taps the pencil and adds something, maybe a drawing, and then shuts it, and sets it on the bedside. She wiggles down in her own bed, rolling on her side to face Beau. 

“Goodnight, Beau.” She says sweetly, smiling. Beau smiles back at her. 

“Love you, Jessie.” She says. 

“I love you too!” Jester says, snapping her fingers and extinguishing all the candles in a soft gust of wind. Beau blinks in the darkness, wishing she could still see Jester’s face. She forces herself to let her eyes fall closed instead, pulling the blanket gently over her sore back and wiggling to a slightly less uncomfortable position, face pressed into her pillow. 

Across the room Jester watches her in monochrome, eyes roaming over Beau’s form under the blankets. She focuses on the shell of her ear poking through her loose hair, the braid still holding her circlet in place. The very slight darker lines of her tattoo and the faintest of glows from the center of the eye between her shoulder blades, maybe just a trick of her tired brain. She closes her eyes, pushes away the replaying of their fight for another day, and wraps her arms tight around herself, chin tucked into her chest. She never feels cold, but there’s something comforting about the warmth of her own arms around her. It had been the inspiration for her tattoo, but there’s something else she thinks, too. She remembers a day on the boat, her nose pressed into Beau’s back, the human’s calloused hands reaching back around and holding her close while she hugged her waist. She wonders what it would be like to properly hug Beau, not the short hugs they exchange now and then but a serious long cuddle. A little flicker of warmth beats in her chest. Jester stares at Beau’s form for a last moment, ears tuned for the soft sound of her breathing. It soon turns to a deeper tone, the slight snoring that she knows will turn into full snores soon. Jester rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling, losing track of time between Beau’s breaths and her own, until she too falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @transfjord on tumblr, and thanks as always to the Critical Girls discord for their support while I write my beaujester fics i love yall
> 
> please leave kudos/comments!!  
Sequel maybe sometime I hope lmk if there's something you want to see in that!


End file.
